Hey: Melayucest
by Tauries4597
Summary: "Ha? Pergi dari sini? Apa maksud kamu, Indon?"/ "Pergi sekarang, Malon. Kumohon."


_Hey..._

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea and it's OCs © Tauries4597  
_

 _Summary: "Ha? Pergi dari sini? Apa maksud kamu, Indon!?"/ "Pergi sekarang, Malon. Kumohon."_

 _Warning: Maybe OOC, some OCs, typos, rate T, family, a little comfort, some hints. Melayucest._

.

.

 _When everything needs you to be in it..._

"Ha? Pergi dari sini? Apa maksud kamu, Indon!?"

Gebrakan di meja kerjanya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Melirik sekilas kearah saudara kembarnya itu, Rama mendengus lantas mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Pergi, Malon. Apa kamu tidak paham arti kata 'pergi', hah?" Rama mengambil satu pulpen dari selembar kertas dari laci meja kerjanya. "Sekarang juga, Malon. Sekarang juga kamu pergi dari sini. Ruang kerjaku, rumahku, dan negeri ini."

Personifikasi Malaysia itu membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya atas apa yang kakaknya ucapkan. "Indon... Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, lah! Mau apapun yang ter-"

"Diam, Malon!" Rama mendesis kesal, satu hal yang jarang ia lakukan didepan Razak. "Diam, dan angkat kakimu dari sini! Sekarang!"

Razak mundur satu langkah ketika mendengar kakaknya membentak dirinya. Kedua matanya berulang kali berkedip, berusaha memastikan apa yang ia lihat kini.

"I-Indon...?"

Rama menggenggam erat pulpen yang nyaris patah dengan yang merah. Serta isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya sukses membuat Razak terperangah. Menatap tajam Razak yang kini mematung di tempatnya, Rama tersenyum kecut. "Pergi sekarang, Malon. Kumohon."

Dan Razak pun berjalan mundur dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak berani lagi ia menatap wajah kakaknya yang susah payah menahan tangis. Hei, dia juga tahu kalau Rama ingin menangis!

"...jangan harap awak bisa dapat bantuan dariku lagi, Indon."

Pintu ruang kerja personifikasi Indonesia itu pun dibanting dengan sosok yang nyaris serupa dengan sang tuan rumah sudah tidak ada didalamnya. Mendesah frustasi sejenak, Rama menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya dan tertawa miris.

"Satu lagi pergi dari rumahku, ya?"

.

 _When you are not here, I feel so anxious..._

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Razak benar-benar pergi dari Indonesia setelah sebelumnya ia berjanji untuk menetap disana. Dan kini ia menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong meski dalam hati ia ingin bisa melihat menara Monas demi mengingatkannya tentang sang kakak.

Meskipun ia tahu kalau itu sangat mustahil.

"Mau sampai kapan Abang menatap keluar tu?"

Menoleh kearah belakang dan Razak menemukan personifikasi ibukotanya duduk santai diatas sofa. Wajahnya yang jelas menunjukkan rasa heran akan dirinya pun tak ia hiraukan, dengan kembali menatap keluar.

Personifikasi Malaysia itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah."

Dan Aziz pun mendengus. Personifikasi Kuala Lumpur itu benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikir personifikasi negaranya sendiri. "Terserah Abang sahaja, lah."

Sejenak ruangan tempat kedua personifikasi itu menjadi sunyi sampai Razak mendengus. "Hei, Aziz."

Aziz melirik punggung sang Harimau Asia. "Ya, Abang?"

"M-mungkin tidak kalau I-Indon tu need bantuan kitorang ni?" Razak melirik kearah Aziz yang duduk dibelakangnya, berharap personifikasi ibukotanya mendengarkan. "H-hanya bertanya, ya! B-bukan berarti a-aku mengharapkan pe-pesanan bantuan dari si I-Indon tu!"

Sedetik kemudian, senyum cerah pun terbit di wajah Aziz. Mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak peduli, personifikasi ibukota Negeri Jiran itu berkata, "Tanya jelah ke orangnya."

Dan Razak pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Aziz yang menunjukkan cengiran nistanya. Berkedip sejenak dan wajahnya pun memerah saat itu juga. "A-apa awak nak maksud tu, A-Aziz!"

Aziz terkekeh pelan. "Abang ni macam tak paham lah apa yang aku maksud tu." Personifikasi Kuala Lumpur itu melirik Razak yang jelas-jelas salah tingkah. "Tengok Abang Rama tu, lah. Sekarang."

"S-sekarang? U-untuk apa, lah? Hmph!"

 _'_ Tsundere _-nya muncul lagi, lah.'_

Aziz menggelengkan kepalanya demi menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya, lantas tersenyum manis. "Biarkan saya yang urus, lah."

Sedetik kemudian, Aziz pun berjalan cepat keluar ruangan dengan Razak yang mematung sebelum akhirnya...

"A-AZIZ!"

Setidaknya itulah yang Razak ingat sebelum ia menemukan dirinya sudah berdiri didepan rumah sang kakak. Dengan ransel yang sudah disiapkan Aziz dan transportasi yang entah sejak kapan ia siapkan, Razak mendengus lantas melirik sekitar. "Tiada yang berbeza pula."

Menghela nafas sejenak, Razak pun mengangguk penuh pasti dan menekan bel rumah kakaknya. Tiga kali ia menekan bel tersebut dan segera saja pintu rumah itu terbuka...

...menunjukkan sang tuan rumah yang sukses membuatnya uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini.

"Eh? Malon?"

Suara itu. Suara yang sejujurnya sudah sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang terakhir kali ia ingat membentaknya.

"Y-ya, Indon." Razak bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. "A-assalamu'alaikum, lah." Tambahnya, gugup.

"Oh, wa'alaikumsalam." Rama tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Razak terpana singkat. " _Well_ , masuklah dulu. Diluar sebentar lagi hujan."

Dan Rama meraih ransel yang dibawa Razak lantas membawanya kearah kamar tamu, membuat Razak yang awalnya membatu segera berjalan cepat dibelakangnya.

"Ka-kalau nak ambil tasku itu, bilang dulu, lah!" Umpat Razak kesal sebelum akhirnya ia duduk diatas sofa begitu ia mendapat isyarat 'duduk' dari sang kakak."Oh, ayolah. Seperti kamu tidak tahu saja, Malon."

Balas Rama tidak kalah sengitnya. "Aku ini heran bagaimana kamu tidak berubah sejak kita terakhir bertemu, Malon?" Tambahnya sembari berjalan menuju dapur yang Razak tebak hendak membuat teh untuknya

"B-berubah? Tak lah! Lagipula untuk apa aku yang sudah hebat ini berubah, heh?" Ketus Razak sambil menatap kearah lain dengan tangan tersedekap didepan dadanya.

" _As if you'll know what I feel, damn_ Indon." Tambahnya dengan suara yang teramat pelan...

"Memangnya apa yang kamu rasakan, eh, Malon?"

...tapi cukup keras untuk Rama-yang sudah selesai membuat teh-dengarkan.

"T-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa! Hmph!" Dan Rama mendengus seolah ia sudah hafal sifat adik kembarnya.

" _Tsundere_ -mu kumat, Malon." Ujar Rama ketus, yang segera membuatnya mendapat death glare dari personifikasi Negeri Jiran tersebut.

" _T-tsundere_!? Hei! Itu kamu yang _tsundere_ , lah!"

Selanjutnya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, kan? Yap, dua personifikasi yang wajahnya serupa ini pun mulai bertengkar. Sebuah aktifitas yang normal, setidaknya untuk mereka.

Dua puluh menit setelahnya, Rama dan Razak sukses tepar diatas sofanya masing-masing.

"Haaah... Dasar Malon." Umpat Rama dengan tangan kanan mengipasi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah akibat 'aktifitas' mereka.

Dan umpatan dari personifikasi negeri Ibu Pertiwi itu pun dibalas tidak kalah sengitnya oleh sang personifikasi Negara Harimau Asia. " _Shut up_ , Indon!"

Suasana ruangan yang sebelumnya panas itu pun perlahan semakin sejuk dengan kesunyian yang ikut mengiringi. Sampai sang tuan rumah angkat bicara. "...dan kenapa kamu kesini, Malon? Rasanya aku sudah bilang untuk pergi dari sini..."

Sedetik kemudian, Rama menemukan dirinya berada dibawah Razak yang menatapnya bengis. "Apa maksudmu bertanya macam tu, eh, Indon? Tidak boleh kah aku kesini, heh!?"

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan Rama: _shocked_. Melihat ekspresi marah Razak yang jarang ia tunjukkan cukup membuatnya semakin tidak bisa bergerak. Berkali-kali ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun segera ia urungkan.

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa pula awak ni usir aku dari tempatmu? Rasa-rasanya aku ni sudah berjanji untuk tinggal disini, lah!" Tambah Razak sengit dengan tangan kanan mencengkeram erat kerah baju sang kakak.

"Heh? Apa awak ni benci sangat ke pada aku ni? Jawab, Indon."

Rama menghela nafas sejenak, lantas menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, Malon. Sejak kapan aku membencimu? Heh." Ujarnya sembari menutup matanya. Tampak jelas ekspresi kelelahan muncul di wajahnya. "Aku tidak membencimu, Razak. Dan kenapa juga jadi begini?"

"Karena ini semua salahmu, Indon!"

Kedua mata Rama segera terbuka, dan segera saja ia menatap intens adiknya yang jelas sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Salahku? Salahku apa?"

"Se-sebab awak ni yang usir aku dari sini, lah!"

Dan Rama kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Razak gemetar menahan emosi yang mendadak memuncak. Jujur saja kalau Rama paham kalau ini adalah salahnya...

...kalau Razak tahu alasannya, tentu. Sayangnya bukan Rama namanya kalau ia membeberkan alasan yang melibatkan sang adik yang masih duduk diatasnya.

"Oke oke, aku nyerah." Rama mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Terserah apa katamu tapi aku minta maaf kalau bahasaku waktu itu kasar. Dan aku memang mengusirmu, toh?"

Razak menatapnya dalam-dalam. Masih tampak kemarahan di kedua mata personifikasi negara pemiliki menara Petronas tersebut dan itu cukup membuat Rama tersenyum kecut. "Hei, apa kamu nangis, Malon?"

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dengan santainya dari bibir Rama itu sukses membuat Razak memerah sempurna lantas mengusap kedua matanya demi menghilangkan air matanya.

"T-tidak, lah! A-aku tidak menangis!"

"Maaf, Malon." Rama menarik leher Razak sampai dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. "Maaf, ya. Waktu itu aku memang benar-benar harus membuatmu pergi dari sini. Dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu alasannya, kalau kamu mau tahu."

Razak mendengus, lantas mengangguk pelan. " _I-it's not like I w-want to know the reason_ , lah." Dan Rama terkekeh pelan melihat adiknya yang jelas-jelas sudah membaik moodnya.

Kesunyian kembali menyergap keduanya namun kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Senyum tulus kini mengembang di wajah kakak beradik itu sampai Rama melebarkan senyumannya yang sejenak membuat Razak bergidig.

"Terserah, deh. Dan apa kamu bisa turun dari atasku? Jujur kamu jadi makin berat aja, MA-LON."

 _-fin-_

.

 _-Omake-_

"J-jadi saya harus membuat Ma-err, maksud saya Razak pergi dari sini?"

Satu anggukan Rama dapatkan. "Ya. Jangan sampai dia kesini lagi!"

"Ta-tapi kenapa, pak? R-rasanya tidak akan ada masalah ka-kalau dia disini?"

"Tidak, Rama. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh disini sampai saya bisa urus ini."

Dan ketika Rama ingin mengucapkan kalimat protes, ia mendapatkan satu telapak tangan teracung didepan wajahnya. "Turuti saja perintahku, Rama. Kamu tidak ingin dia terluka, kan?"

Butuh segenap kekuatan yang Rama miliki untuk menahan air mata mengalir dari matanya. "B-bapak benar."

"...saya tidak ingin dia terluka lebih dari ini."

Satu kalimat yang sangat berat ia ucapkan pun akhirnya meluncur begitu saja. Dengan wajah tertunduk, Rama sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

 _-(real) fin-_

.

A/n:

AKHIRNYA TAMAT! YEAH! NGEMASO TIGA JAM DEPAN LAPTOP! GU!

Ehem. _Well_ , maaf kalau terlampau banyak _typo_ -nya, ya. Terutama di bahasa Melayu jejadian(?) itu... *sembah sungkem*

 _Anyway_ , semoga kalian suka~ Saya menunggu komentar, kritik, dan saran, ya~ X"D

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
